valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Valkyria Chronicles 3 (video game)
Valkyria Chronicles 3 (戦場のヴァルキュリア3 Battlefield Valkyria 3: Unrecorded Chronicles) is being developed and published by Sega for the PlayStation Portable. It is the third game in the Valkyria Chronicles series and is due for release on January 27, 2011 in Japan. Occurring in the same time frame as the first game, Valkyria Chronicles III is a side story that follows the exploits of an unwanted and castigated Gallian Army squad during the Imperial invasion of 1935. Story Taking place during the Second Europan War, Valkyria Chronicles III focuses on Gallian Army Squad 442, also known as "The Nameless", and their battles against the mysterious Imperial unit known only as "Calamity Raven". Characters See List of Valkyria Chronicles characters. Chapter List See Senjou no Valkyria 3 Chapter List Gameplay As ever, gameplay will revolve around the BLiTZ system, with numerous tweaks and improvements. Known alterations from the other two games in the series are as follows: *All classes except Engineers/Medics no longer carry ragnaid. The medic's ability to revive downed units is also available immediately. *Mortar lances are again carried by regular lancers, like in the original Valkyria Chronicles, and not requiring of a separate sub-class to carry them, like in VC2. *The Anthem Corps class has been removed, but Elite Engineers gain their ability to play Music. *Tanks now only have 2 cannon rounds, instead of the infinite number they had before. One round is restocked per turn. Stolen tank turrets hold 3. This may be because of all tanks costing 1 CP, or because it was possible to have a tank in VCII that could shoot perfectly straight and kill almost anything (Even most crouched/hidden units) in 1 hit with most rank F or captured cannons. *Lancers now carry 6 rounds, Possibly to make up for the tanks lack of rounds. *The multi-map battlefield is retained from VC2 for each battle. Up to 9 units can be deployed in a battle at one time, with up to 5 on each map, an increase from VC2's 6 and 5 respectively. The 9 unit total is the same as the original game if you have a tank deployed as the original limit was 8 units + tank(s) *Any character can now be any class, whereas in VC2 only Avan could change class. However, every character has an inherent "preference" for a certain class where their attributes will be better. For example, No.7 Kurt Irving is best when in the Shocktrooper or Sniper class. *Classes are no longer leveled up, due to the previous point. Instead, stats, such as "HP", "AP", etc, are leveled up. *Downed units which are recovered by a fellow unit need now only wait one turn (as opposed to two in VC2) before rejoining the fight. There is also no penalty preventing you from using units that have been hospitalised (whereas in the VC2, one must wait 3 missions before they can be deployed again, this wait may have been removed due to lack of squad members in VCIII (24 Nameless Members) compared to VCII). *Shots are now likely to go anywhere in the aiming circle, implying the previous Accuracy system has been altered. *The Gunner class now has a sight radius as wide as a Scout, in keeping with the usual usage by players as camp defenders. *Armoured Techs now have the ability to extend their shield to either side, allowing fellow units to take cover there. They can also plant themselves in their current position, making them completely unmoveable even when hit by a tank round (at least, from the front), though they move when they get really near. *Fencers now carry a smaller shield, blocking less shots from the front than from the fencers of VC2. This may have been done to make fencers/maulers less of god units that were almost invincible and could kill most things in 1 hit. *All vehicles cost 1 CP to use. This includes the vehicles given in "escort" missions. Compensated by Reducing AP for more heavier body parts. *Material collection as seen in VC2 has been removed (Possibly due to it being hated). You now buy all of your weapons, just like in VC1. *"Participation Points" are used to unlock potentials for each character, which are managed by a chessboard-esque "Master Table" screen. Participation Points are earned by having the character do something like kill an officer, capture a camp, retrieve crates, etc, similar in a way to the rewards used to change class in VCII. *Difficulty can be changed at any time, rather than only being able to choose difficulty at the beginning of the game like in VC2. *There is now more than one slot to save in, unlike VC2. *You still cannot save in the middle of a battle. However, you can now take screenshots by pressing the PSP's "Start" and "Selection" buttons at the same time, but this will not be available all the time. *The Escort vehicle has a much better weapon, having a 30-shot MG instead of a incredibly weak and inaccurate 7 shot MG that struggled to kill a scout veteran with all 7 shots impacting the head, so it can be used for Offensive purposes. However, this MG is still pitifully weak, it just has more shots. *Auto-Rifles have reduced Accuracy. *Damage taken and dealt increased. *Long and wide maps are introduced, aside from Square maps *Enemies have more variety in weaponry. *Three types of Enemies fought: Normal Imperials, Calamity Raven Members (uses standard Imperial weaponry) and Gallian Firing Squad(Uses Royal versions of Gallian weaponry) *Calamity Raven units may also field new, unique, armoured troops equipped with shields and machineguns that share the same animations as the V2's. *Class types have decreased from the massive number in VC2, with classes such as Mortarer (Mortar Lances now used by Lancers, again), Mauler (Mauls are now used by Fencer Elites) and Anti-Tank Sniper (AT Sniper Rifles are now used by Sniper Elites) being removed and having other classes equip their weapons. *The higher up a unit is, the more defensive it has against attacks from below and the more damage it will to units below. *Vehicle-mounted machine guns fire at a much faster rate than in VC2, meaning they do a lot more damage in less time (Waiting for all 40 shots to leave a tank MG in VC2 took a long time), and also makes tanks more fearsome as interception weapons as they spray more bullets at you. *Weapons in the same branch such as the default lance for example, will change appearance as it gets stronger, much like the system in Valkyria Chronicles. *Ace drops can no longer be farmed like they could in the earlier two games, now the ace will drop weapon plans (if he even has them) and if killed again, (or if he doesn't have plans) the weapon. Killing the same ace after recieving the weapon will not give you any reward at all. *It should be noted the three main protaganists have a single special power that can be used once per battle, using a separate pool of Command Points known as "SP" (presumably "Special Points"). ::No. 13, Riela Marcellis, can turn into a Valkyria, ("Valkyria") allowing the player to rampage across the battlefield with tremendous power like your average Valkyria is apt to do. Gameplay wise, she has the AP of a Scout, is invincible to all damage (whether that be intercepting fire or a counter attack (which she'll automatically block), and can one-hit-kill most enemies. ::No. 7, Kurt Irving, can order other comrades to follow him along during his turn in Action Mode, ("Direct Command") allowing the player to reposition two other units along with Kurt with 1 CP and with the mobility of Kurt's AP. It also allows for Kurt to attack with supporting fire from whoever he brings along (Including Lancers and Snipers.). "Direct Command" cannot be used on units which are crouching or prone in long grass. ::Ace No. 1, Imca, can upgrade her special lancer to lock on to multiple enemy targets, ("Open Fire") causing numerous explosions and a huge amount of damage. To do this, the player must fit as many enemies as they can into the screen at once. Imca will then proceed to drop a mortar round on all enemies on screen at once. Naturally, enemies off screen (i.e. outside of Imca's view) will not be attacked. However, just because you can see an enemy and it has a target on it does not mean it will get hit as enviromental objects will stop the mortar hitting. Development In September 2010, a teaser website was revealed by Sega, hinting at a new Valkyria Chronicles game. In its September issue, Famitsu listed that Valkyria Chronicles III would be arriving on the Playstation Portable. On September 16, the official Valkyria Chronicles III website was launched to the public with a developers' blog, coinciding with the announcement of the game in the 2010 Tokyo Game Show. The demo is available now on the Japanese Playstation Store, so assuming you have a good grasp of Japanese, you would be able to play it. It has been confirmed that the game won't be seeing a western release. 06 1920 1200.jpg|The Nameless and The Calamity Raven Valkyria chronicles 3 wallpaper 1280x800.jpg|Riela, Imca and Kurt. 1286504162809.jpg|Squad 7 as seen in Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Games Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3